The Pirate's Bride
by ZoeInWonderland
Summary: Clara Oswald is a governess in 1891. Her life is completely normal, nothing had ever changed. That is, until she receives a strange letter in the post one day. Could this letter change her life for better, or for worse? [Pirate!Eleven x Clara] [Whouffle AU]


Clara Oswald's milky brown eyes fluttered open to be met with the white ceiling that definitely wasn't her own. She rolled over on to her side, and snuggled deeper into the duvet she was currently tangled in. She watched the wisps of light, coming from the extravagant window, pool on the seemingly expensive mahogany floors. The sheet of thin sheer did little to block out any sunlight, but she didn't mind. She had always been an early riser. Checking the clock adjacent from her, she reluctantly peeled the blanket off her body, knowing she had to get to work very soon.

She emerged ten minutes later, hair in a tight bun, and clad in a flowered Victorian dress. She walked down the quiet hallway, to the first door she came upon. Knocking, she started her morning routine.

"Mister Artie, it's time to get up!" Clara hollered through the closed door. She heard a loud crash, to which she raised her eyebrow at, and then footsteps growing steadily louder. The door was flung open, to reveal the dark skinned ten year old grinning up at her, buttons mismatched on his school uniform and tie awry.

"Good morning Miss Clara," said he, grin never leaving his face. She chucked softly, leaning down to fix his buttons and tie. He thanked her, and trotted down the stairs. Once again walking down the hallway, she comes to the next door.

"Miss Angie, are you awake?"

The door was flung open almost immediately. A fierce glare was held upon the 15 year old girl, with the same complexion and curly hair as her brother's.

"I'll be out in a moment!" Clara barely could make out the sentence over the door slamming shut. Sighing, she trotted down the stairs to join Artie.

"Miss Clara, I don't want to go!" the younger of the siblings whined. Clara placed her fingers to her temples started exasperatedly.

"How many times Artie, have I told you-"

"I know, I know, 'you have to go to school Artie, it's important'!" he quoted in a mocking tone.

"Exactly, now go get your bag!"

He trudged up the stairs, grumbling the whole way up. Granted, she loved the kids to bits, but they could be so much work. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen, she picked up the plates, gingerly placing them together, and carrying them over to the sink. She would wash them after the kids had gotten to school. Artie came down a few moments later, school supplies in hand. She smirked, for she had won this battle with little fight.

"Alright you two, off we go!"

Clara always walked them to school, come hell or high water. Though the kids weren't too thrilled about it. 'It was embarrassing!' they'd always claim. But this was just one of her obligations as governess. She had many others, of course, but she considered the children's well being the most significant. She waved them off once they had reached the small school, and started on her stroll back home.

* * *

She lived in a miniscule town, with a population of about 34, near the ocean, and not too far off from the larger cities. So, that being so, everybody knew everybody, and everybody knew everything about everybody. We didn't have secrets here, no matter how hard you tried to keep them. Clara strolled through the town, browsing the shop windows as she went by. Whenever someone would notice her, she'd politely wave, and they'd respond with an enthusiastic 'Hello Clara!' or just a wave back and a friendly smile. She enjoyed the peacefulness of the town, no ruckus of the busy city she and her father used to live in. But now it was just her in this little town she called home.

She had moved here about two years ago in 1889, when George Maitland had put up an offering for the position of governess for his two children, Angie and Artie, after their mother had passed. Clara, knowing the feeling of loosing one's mother, immediately took up the job. And not a single regret had gone through her mind since.

* * *

Before she knew it, she was back at the Maitland's extraordinary estate. She stepped through the wide double doors. She started on her other obligations straight away. Such as making the children's beds (which they seemed incapable of, despite her pleading), picking up after them, cleaning the kitchen and dining room, and other various rooms around the house, and all while humming a little tune.

* * *

Clara was finished by the time the siblings arrived. They greeted her with excited retelling's of their day. She chatted with them, enthusiasm matching their own. Angie even seemed happier and more joyous than she had this morning. It made her swell with pride that this is what these kids had become. Just a short two years prior, these kids were broken, their hearts broken into tiny pieces. But she had been the one to put them together again, mend their broken hearts and souls, and here they were today, happy. A small smile graced her lips as she pulled them both into a hug, ceasing their talking in confusion. After a moment of hesitation, they curled their small arms around her shoulder. She sat up, ruffling their hair. They looked at each other questionably, a silent conversation, but said nothing. She couldn't see this exchange, because she had turned her back to wipe away the small tear that had escaped out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Mister Maitland had come home long after the children had retired to their respective rooms. He hung his hat up, and seated himself at the dining room table, head in his hands.

"Rough day?" she questioned, putting the book she was reading down. He simply nodded, a sad smile gracing his lips. She chuckled lightly, moving towards the stove to start the kettle for tea. A thought seemed to cross his mind, for he sat up abruptly, putting his hand in his pocket. Drawing it out, he started talking.

"This came for you in the post today, no return address though," he said thoughtfully, inspecting the ivory envelope. He placed it in her outstretched hand.

"Looks quite fancy," she mused to herself. He nodded in agreement. Carefully opening it, she drew out it's contents. She gasped at what she saw.

_**A/N Hello all! I decided to rewrite this story. I told you guys I wouldn't give up on it, and I won't! I already have it all planned out. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**~ZoeInWonderland**_


End file.
